


Stoned On You

by StrangeNoodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, based on a Jaymes Young song, idk i kinda suck at this, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoodle/pseuds/StrangeNoodle
Summary: Loosely based off of the song Stoned On You by Jaymes YoungIt's really just Yuuri and Victor fuckingIt's kinda short





	Stoned On You

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing porn alright  
> excuse my mistakes, I'm too lazy to edit it right now   
> but yeah

Finger tips glided down Yuuri's skin like disappearing strips of flames. It had him shivering. Wondering where they would next. The directions seemingly going in the expected but somehow unexpected. Maybe it was how light the touches were. Pressing but not quite enough.

The fierce kiss not doing him any better. Victor's lips were like heaven. He could help but lift his arms to Victor's next to pull him closer. To mess the silk hair. Each swish of tongues had him pulling just a slight harder and tangling his hands deeper into the platinum prize.

He was barely even breathing and, in truth, he didn't feel like he needed to. That was until Victor pulled back and he found himself panting hard. He almost hated air right then. He wanted Victor's taste back on him. Wanted every little piece he could of Victor. Not caring how recklessly it was pulling him apart. He was in dire need.

Victor seemed to notice this. His hands moving to Yuuri's hips, reacting little circles for the slightest few seconds. That had Yuuri pulling Victor's head down and clashing their lips together again. That's all he really needed for awhile. But Yuuri wasn't the most patient person when it came to this. He needed more.

He whined, pulling Victor's head back. Victor seemed to get the message clearly. Yuuri's panting only worsened as Victor sucked and nipped along his neck. The clear skin being painted. He gasped each and every little time Victor nipped slightly harder and sucked right after.

God, how anything the man did had him out of his mind. Seemingly tipsy of just the smell. Completely high off of every touch. So attached that he couldn't bring himself to let go of the hair his fingers tangled in.

He let out another gasp and arched up as the other's tongue flicked at his nipple. He shivered as it repeated again. Though that was all the attention they would get as Victor's tongue went south. Like Yuuri, he too was impatient.

The lowest of a moan vibrated against Yuuri as he tried pulling Victor down faster. He tugged at the silk hair again and again but Victor paid no mind. He just kept at the same pace driving Yuuri absolutely insane.

Victor's mouth was so close to where Yuuri wanted. Teasingly, he paused and looked Yuuri straight in the eye with a smirk.

"Impatient?"

"Way past that." Victor chuckled at that. The sensation not helping Yuuri. That bastard.

"Well," Victor gently grasped Yuuri's hands, untangling them from the mess of hair. "I think I can help with that." His breath blew hotly against Yuuri's dick. The image of Victor's lips so close had his mind reeling.

Though it went blank as Victor clawed the length much harder than expected. A mix between a whimper and a moan slipped out of Yuuri. The sound turning into a sigh as Victor's hand moved. Although slowly, it was still relieving. He closed his eyes to give into the limited sensation. Somehow think it would make it last. Which it did in a sense.

His eyes flicked open as he felt a wet finger prodding at his hole. He gripped the fabric beneath himself as the finger slipped in just as agonizingly slow as every move before it. Another sigh escaped as he felt the finger curl. It was seemingly insane how a single finger sent him melting. Then again, it didn't that Victor's other hand was non-stopping. It soon enough became a pattern.

The one finger soon became two. He moaned as the two slipped in and scissored, stretching him. Like any addiction though, it just wasn't enough. He whimpered after what felt like forever. The third finger was added right then. As nice as it was, it still wasn't enough. Nevertheless, those slim fingers going faster and faster had him squirming and his hips acting on their own.

"V-Victor." He whined. Victor's hands stopped. Eliciting a whimper at the loss.

"Yes?" He struggled to find words. Only wishing that Victor didn't find so much enjoyment in teasing like this. He whined again.

"Please."

"Please? For what?" This bastard. Yuuri's hands found their way back to the platinum strands and as harshly as possible pulled Victor up. He whine at the loss of one hand but made up for it in a sloppy kiss. Upon pulling back just a moment later, he pulled Victor's head down next to him so he could gain access to the man's ear.

"I need you." Yuuri whispered. The action seemingly making Victor's patience break. Fingers slipped out and soon enough Victor's now slicked dick teased at Yuuri's hole. "Please." The word turned into the heady sigh midway as the length slipped in so agonizingly slow. Once fully in, both seemed to let out breaths. The heat rising quick.

"God, Yuuri." Victor panted straight in Yuuri's ear sending shiver down his spine. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Then show me."

That had Victor started up immediately. No where near as slow as before but still fairly slow. Still, it had both moaning and panting. Seemingly, with each thrust it grew faster until a pace was set that had Yuuri writhing. His hands going to Victor hair once again. Holding him in place. The sounds out of Victor only adding to the sensations as he was still at Yuuri's ear.

"Yuuri..." He heard and suddenly he saw stars for the slightest seconds.

"There." He breathed, throwing his head back. He felt almost stoned at it all. Just high off of all the pleasures. He closed his eyes wishing upon whatever to let this last forever.

Alas, his wish could not come true. The knot in him was becoming unbearable. Judging from the breathing and how close to erratic the thrust were, Victor was close too.

"V-Vitya." He stuttered. "Please." Truth was, he didn't know what he was begging for. Possibly to be relieved the building knot within him. Possibly the need to have Victor somehow closer. Who knew. Surely, he didn't. His mind was far gone.

Victor's hand returned to Yuuri's dick. And Yuuri was even farther gone. Out of the atmosphere even. His hips becoming erratic as Victor went faster, harder.

His eyes flicked open and all he saw was white and the barreling ripples of orgasm hit him. His breath caught into a pitched whimper. He tightened around Victor having him stuttering not too long later.

They both panted. The high drifting away. A blissful calmness now filling the room. Victor carefully slipped out but didn't move from his position on top of Yuuri. Their eyes met right then.

After a comfortable moment, Yuuri spoke.

"I think I might have to go to rehab because of you."

"I have to say the same."

"Honestly." He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. "I'd much rather be an addict." He pulled the other closer. Both of them smiled. "You're the best type of drug."


End file.
